A stainless steel decorative plate is a very important product in such industries as elevators, automobiles, household appliances, furniture, kitchenware and decoration. With the ever-increasing requirements of all industries on stainless steel decorative plates, common anti-fingerprint stainless steel decorative plates have exposed some disadvantages, including excessively high brightness which is likely to cause visual fatigue. For the preparation of a matte anti-fingerprint stainless steel decorative plate, the matte anti-fingerprint stainless steel decorative plate is initially trial-manufactured, which reduces light pollution and provides the characteristics of high hardness, good abrasion resistance and high corrosion prevention, especially better process conditions such as salt fog resistance to suit the market demand.
Patent Application CN201210063840.3 filed by the applicant relates to a coated anti-stain and anti-fingerprint stainless steel material which consists of a stainless steel plate and a polymer coating material, wherein the stainless steel plate comprises austenitic stainless steel and low-nickel or nickel-free ferritic stainless steel, and the polymer coating material thereof is formed by mixing acrylic resin, a film forming material, an inorganic nano-filler, a solvent and an auxiliary agent. However, a matte anti-fingerprint stainless steel decorative plate cannot be prepared by a common process.
Chinese Patent Application 200980104205 relates to a colored clear coated stainless steel plate which comprises a stainless steel substrate and a colored clear coating film formed on at least a single side of the stainless steel substrate, wherein the colored clear coating film contains a pigment having an average primary particle size of 10 to 1,100 nm and the pigment volume concentration is 0.5-5.0%.